Sick Love
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: “Ah CHOO!” “Bless you…” Sasuke glares at Naruto darkly from his bed. He’s been sick for 2 days because of the blonde...Please read! SasukeNaruto pairing rated for my horrible mouth


**Sick Love**

**A/N:** this is a random one shot that I came up with cause I'm sick…with a head cold…It's a stupid plot I don't give a shit. This may not be too good because I am sick as I write this. sorry if the title sucks as much as I think it does.

Ages:  
Naruto: 19  
Sasuke: 19

Time of year: early spring and about 9 pm

**I own nothing so fuck you –sneezes into tissue-**

**Warning: I am evil and there is a kiss somewhere in here…**

The Key: **bold is for whatever** "this is for speech" _Italics are for 'thoughts' or flashbacks_ and –these are for actions in mid sentence-

"Ah CHOO!" "Bless you…" Sasuke glares at Naruto darkly from his bed. He's been sick for 2 days because of the blonde. "This is your fault Dobe."

The blonde blushes lightly and rubs the back of his head. "Well sorry teme you didn't have to come out and find me. It's not like I would have been lost for long anyway."

"If I didn't –sneezes- you'd still be out there lost! And you're a jounin for the love of god!" Naruto glares and throws the box of tissues he was getting for the black haired boy at his head. "SHUT UP!" The Uchiha catches the box and uses one of the tissues then throws it into the over flowing wastebasket.

"Dobe…your such an idiot…"

The blue-eyed idiot had gone out searching for some of his kunai that he lost during his target practice in the forest two days earlier. It had been raining and 9 o'clock at night meaning it was dark.

**(-Flash back-) ((Gotta love 'em))**

_Naruto had entered into his apartment and took of his equipment and headband setting them on the table then started boiling some water for a cup of ramen before he went to meet Sasuke for their bar night. He takes out a cloth to wipe them clean so they don't rust and he counts them. "I'm missing a couple kunai…-sigh- great…I'm gonna have to go back out there."_

_The young jounin turns off the hot stove and pulls on a waterproof jacket and runs out of the apartment complex. There was no moon out so he knew he'd have to be careful as he goes to the forest in the dark. _

_Spotting one of his lost kunai Naruto bends down to pick it up and he slides it into his pocket. Traveling further into the forest he continues to search for the other kunai and not finding it like he had the other so goes deeper and deeper into the thick forest. _

_Suddenly Naruto…being Naruto he slams his forehead into a low hanging tree branch…apparently growing 8 inches when he was 16 wasn't good and is now standing at 6'1". He falls to the ground dizzy as he stares up into the dark forest trees. "Ow…my head…" Naruto sits up rubbing his head where his ninja headband should have been but had been forgotten when he rushed out of the apartment to search for the lost kunai._

"_Stupid tree…" Naruto stands up and uses the tree for support as he looks around. "What direction was I going? …" So he proceeds to wander the forest getting himself more lost than he already was. _

_**(-Meanwhile-)**_

_Sasuke is sitting in his kitchen drinking his tea as he waits for his crush to show up for their weekly drinking night. Naruto is currently 15 minutes late and counting. "Where the hell is he? …He's turning into Kakashi…" _

_Another half hour passes and Sasuke begins to actually worry. The black haired Shinobi stands and forgets to grab his raincoat as he heads out of his home and begins searching._

_Checking the blondes house first he then checks the Ramen bar, Iruka's house, then Sakura's home and Kakashi's. None of them knowing where their favorite blue-eyed blonde was he searched the training grounds a.k.a the forest. _

_After another hour searching the Uchiha steps on something sharp; Naruto's other missing kunai. Thank god he was wearing his Shinobi sandals "This is Naruto's…the idiot must have gotten lost…" "NARUTO?" the Uchiha listens hard through the falling rain for Naruto's voice, but nothing is heard._

_Pocketing the kunai Sasuke ventures further into the forest searching for the blonde._

_**(-With Naruto-)**_

_Naruto falls to the wet forest floor again now soaking wet and lost. His head throbs in pain from running into the tree earlier. The forest spins and Naruto moves and leans his back against a tree trunk. "Ow…I wish it would stop raining!" After complaining to himself for a while the blonde falls into dizzy darkness. _

_**(-With Sasuke-)**_

'_Moron…where could he be?' Sasuke scans the darkness as he walks and a mesh of yellowy gold catches his eye. The Uchiha moves to Naruto's side and shakes him lightly. "Dobe? Wake up!" _

_Naruto opens his eyes half lidded and stares at Sasuke, and flashes his Uzumaki grin lazily. "Hey Sasuke bastard" Sasuke glares at the nickname and shoves him. "Get up Dobe your going to get sick." "Yea yea…" Naruto lifts himself up only to stagger and fall into Sasuke's smaller frame of 5'10" "Get off me dobe your heavy…" Naruto shakes his head, the touch of the Uchiha knocking the dizziness out of him. _

"_Yea I'm fine now…" He stares at the Uchiha for a moment "You ok Sasuke? You look sick" It was true; the pale Uchiha was paler than usual, and he wasn't wearing a coat so he couldn't keep warm or dry. "I'm fine Uzumaki." "Yea… right…"_

_(-End Flashback-)_

"You are such a pain in the ass Sasuke-teme…" "Not any more than you Dobe" "Whatever…I'll go get us some Ramen…" Naruto leaves Sasuke's room to get the said ramen.

"Idiot…"

When Naruto comes back with two bowels of Ramen, Naruto started on his quickly and Sasuke slowly eats it to prevent choking.

Naruto gathers the empty dishes and brings them back into the kitchen. Sasuke lets his mind wander for a bit, then he sneezes into a tissue. _'I'm gonna get Naruto for this…'_ an evil plan forms in the Uchiha's mind.

The blonde ninja enters the room again carrying a glass of water and some fever reducer pills. Sasuke watches Naruto set them on the nightstand next to him. "I'm gonna go home Sasuke…it's late and I have a meeting with Tsunade-baachan in the morning. So I'll see you to- mmhm!"

Sasuke had pulled Naruto down by the front of his orange shirt into a kiss. The orange clad fool gasps in surprise and Sasuke pushes his tongue into his mouth; his tongue massaging Naruto's. Naruto begins to respond after getting over the shock and wraps his arms around Sick ninja's neck.

When air becomes a need they pull away and Sasuke smirks at the flushed blonde. "Enjoy my cold Dobe…" Naruto's eyes widen and he glares. "YOU BASTARD!"

The next day Naruto is sitting in the Godaime's office red eyed and his nose running with little energy, with a few tissues in his hand. The only thought running through his mind _'I'm gonna get Sasuke for this…'_

**(-THE END-)**

**A/N: **What did you think? Love it? Like it? Hate with a bloody passion? Put it in the review! It takes 60 seconds my beloved readers! –Sneezes-

* * *


End file.
